


The Tiniest of Contacts

by RhysLahey



Series: Scisaac short fics [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Scott and Isaac watching over Melissa, s3e07, sort of getting together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhysLahey/pseuds/RhysLahey
Summary: Scott was meant to be the last one on watch, but Isaac was the last one awake
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Series: Scisaac short fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960519
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	The Tiniest of Contacts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWeepingMonk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeepingMonk/gifts).



> Many moons ago KnownAsEmrys wrote me [A Moment Meant For Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801584), which is amazing, and I've been thinking ever since about how I could repay her. This is the poor result, but I hope you like it!
> 
> (this is, of course, based on [this epic scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X91TBWxdTfU))

Melissa did not have a restful sleep. She had slept throughout the night, true, but her sleep had been plagued by odd dreams. The last and most memorable (also the most disturbing) had been one about Stiles disappearing from existence, but nobody but her knew about it. Somehow, she could speak with Lydia, and she had to convince her to tell Scott that Stiles was his best friend and needed to find him. It was too complicated and it at one blissful point she realised that none of that made sense, and she woke up.

She had been facing down and had drooled all over the pillow, but before she could think too much about that, she pulled herself up only to see two large lumps at the far end of her room. She gasped in surprise, but the immediate rush of panic-fuelled adrenaline woke her up enough to realise that those quietly snoring piles were her son and her most recent lodger.

“Really, boys…?” she whispered, not sure she believed what she was seeing. “ _Boys_!”

With one quick command, the two werewolves sprang on their feet, both of them still clearly asleep, and trying to rub the sleep off their eyes. _What a life you have, Melissa._

“What do you think you’re doing?” she deadpanned.

Isaac was the first one to articulate a reply, and it took him a couple of seconds. “Err… aaaaaaah… we were watching over you.”

“We wanted to make sure you weren’t the third sacrifice,” Scott quickly added, even if he was not fully awake.

“But you both were asleep,” she accused, biting her tongue to stop her from rolling her eyes.

This revelation caught both Scott and Isaac by surprise. Both kids, suddenly accused of failing in their sworn duty, looked at each other expecting an explanation, but their brains were not up to speed just yet.

“You were on watch last,” eventually Scott remembered.

“What are you talking about?” Isaac defended himself, his hand scratching the back of his head, trying very hard to remember. “ _You_ were on watch last.”

“No. You were on watch last,” Scott insisted, more certain now.

Isaac looked very confused for a second.

**~*~**

“I still don’t like them,” Isaac said whilst eating cereal by the handful out of the box.

“Look, Isaac, he was serious when he said that they—”

“I don’t care if meathead number two said that he does not want to hurt Danny,” Isaac insisted as he munched more cereal. “We don’t need their help.”

“But we could do with their help. And you already broke his nose this week,” Scott was not amused.

“He healed. I might go and do it again,” Isaac smirked and Scott huffed in despair.

It had been a very long night already, and it seemed that it was going to be even longer. Scott had gone to the hospital to take Melissa some dinner when Ethan barrelled in with Danny in his arms. Their friend had apparently been poisoned with mistletoe. No matter what Isaac said, the twins would not have poisoned Danny, and it all seemed to have been a diversion while the darach sacrificed another healer.

Now Scott and Isaac were back home in their kitchen, planning what they could do next, seeing that Mrs McCall could well be the third healer on the dark druid’s list.

“Scott, we can keep an eye on your mother ourselves,” he said in a softer tone. “No one will touch her.”

“I hope you’re right.”

Scott sighed and hid his head in his hands while leaning on the kitchen island. Isaac then left the box of cereal on the counter and walked over to the shorter werewolf, who brought Isaac in for a hug. The blond werewolf hugged him back with all his care and placed a soft kiss on Scott’s hair.

Scott and Isaac’s relationship quickly evolved the moment Isaac walked into the McCall house on the rainy night that Derek kicked him out. Isaac had always looked up at Scott (McCall had always been, after all, his emergency werewolf contact), but he had never expected Scott to act like he did that night. Especially not because of Isaac. When Scott saw Isaac wet and abandoned and hurting, he was furious. Isaac had never seen Scott fuming that way, and he had to stop Scott from going over to Derek’s to give him a beating. The shorter werewolf nodded briefly at Isaac’s plea, and simply sat with him on his bed, wrapping him in a towel, and giving Isaac a comforting hug until he started shivering. Scott then sent him to the shower and, when Isaac got out, there was a steaming mug of hot cocoa waiting for him.

That night Scott and Melissa prepared him the guest bedroom, but Isaac needed more of Scott’s reassuring contact. He looked at Scott from his bedroom door, biting his lip and with his head low, and Scott just smiled and with all his care and love brought him into his bed. Isaac had always thought that the Scott-shaped warm feeling in his chest had been only his, but when Scott held him in a tight hug under the duvet and nuzzled his neck with his nose, Isaac began to suspect that maybe, and for once, his feelings were reciprocated.

After that night, Isaac’s life changed completely.

During the days, when the dark thoughts that usually plagued his mind seemed to recede, Isaac was his usual confident and cocky self, although the more he was around Scott, the less he felt he needed to keep up that façade. Being around Scott, who listened to him, and cared for him, and was just _there_ for him made him reconsider many things about how he was behaving as a werewolf. Of course, when he found out that Scott was not healing because he was feeling guilty because of Derek’s death, he went straight towards Ethan and clocked him. Repeatedly.

During the nights, Isaac lost his confidence, and his nightmares returned to plague him. They were sometimes nightmares about his dad. Sometimes they were about his brother. A few were about Derek. And yet, when Isaac was home and sleeping in Scott’s arms, the bad dreams vanished with ease. As long as Isaac could hear Scott’s heartbeat and sense his skin on his own, Isaac could sleep. But when Scott was not there (as it happened in that disgusting roadside motel), the nightmares returned. Lydia insisted that it had been the wolfsbane, but Isaac refused to sleep on his own just in case. Scott had never complained about it.

“We’ll keep watch over her,” Isaac suggested when Scott pulled away. “How does that sound? But no twins,” he warned before Scott could object.

“Fine…” he rolled his eyes. “Her shift finishes in an hour. Let’s wait for her and then… then we watch around the house when she’s back.”

Isaac nodded in agreement and Scott smiled at him. The shorter teen gave him a quick peck on the lips as he went off to find the keys.

To their credit, when it came down to watch around the hospital and then following Melissa back home without her noticing, Isaac and Scott were actually quite good. Even when she got home and went to bed, the two werewolves walked around the house with their eyes peeled until they heard that Melissa was soundly asleep. While Scott walked silently around the house or sat on the porch quietly, Isaac might have hidden in the bushes and hummed to himself the James Bond tune. He also might have laced his hands together and stuck his fingers out pretending to have a gun, but if Scott saw him, he just smiled and said nothing.

At one point it became evident that there was nobody around, so they decided to move their operation back indoors.

“How are we going to do this?” Isaac said as he put his pyjamas on.

“I’ll stay in Mom’s bedroom,” Scott decided. “You stay in the living room and watch the door.”

Isaac pulled his top down and looked at Scott with a scrunched face.

“I don’t like that.”

“What?”

“No, Scott, I can’t; I won’t. I’ll go in with you.”

“Are you sure?” Scott arched an eyebrow.

“Absolutely.”

“Okay,” Scott smiled sheepishly, and turned around, tiptoeing out of their room and into the master bedroom.

“I’ll take first watch,” Scott whispered. His mother snored quietly in her bed.

“Okay,” Isaac nodded. “How are we going to do this?”

“You can sit on the chair,” Scott pointed. “I’ll sit on the floor…” Isaac’s brow furrowed at that, and Scott had to smile. “Or maybe I can sit with you,” he concluded with a wink.

“I’ll live with that…”

Scott rolled his eyes, and Isaac went to poke him on the side (which he had learnt was Scott’s most ticklish spot), but the shorter werewolf hushed him and told him to keep it quiet as he silently pointed at his mother. Isaac accepted a quick kiss in compensation before sitting down.

The chair was not too big, but it was wide enough for the two boys to sit cosily together. Isaac soon threw an arm over Scott, pulling him into a needy cuddle. Because Scott knew that was the only way Isaac would get some sleep, he let him do it with a smile and a soft pat on his forearm. After a while, Isaac also put one leg over Scott’s, but by then the other beta was soundly asleep, and Scott could not find in his heart the will to wake him up.

But then it started to get hot.

One thing Scott had learnt very early on was that Isaac was a six-foot-two, werewolf-shaped radiator. He had read somewhere that werewolves had a higher body temperature, and while Stiles had dismissed it very quickly as unfounded gossip, it was impossible to deny that Isaac was a portable storage heater. When they were in bed he did not care much, because he could wriggle an arm out or push the duvet away, but in that chair it was impossible. When he started to sweat through his pyjamas, Scott sighed and poked Isaac.

“Hey.”

“Hmphhh.”

“Isaac.”

“Shhhh cuddle.”

“ _Isaac!_ ”

“What?”

“Do you think you could let got for a second?”

Isaac rubbed his face onto Scott’s shoulder, his brain clearly not understanding that request, and deciding it was better to ignore it.

“Please?” Scott insisted.

“What?” Isaac sounded more awake now.

“It’s your turn,” and he pointed with his chin at his sleeping mother when Isaac half-opened one eye.

“No druids?”

“Nope.”

“Okay, okay.” Isaac rubbed his ye as he tried to wake up. “What’s the time?”

“It’s nearly three,” Scott said, checking his watch. “Wake me up in a couple of hours?”

Isaac nodded as he stood up and stretched his back. Scott gave him a thank-you wink, put his head back and tried to fall asleep. In a few minutes, Scott was out like a light, leaving Isaac keeping watch. He decided to sit down on the floor, on the mountain of cushions and pillows that Mrs McCall usually kept on her bed purely for decoration.

As he finished the pepsi he had left open earlier, Isaac found himself thinking about Scott and Melissa, and about how he did not really deserve having a new family. And yet, there he was, with a sensible adult that cared about him and Scott, who was the best thing that had ever happened to him. The McCalls were the one proof Isaac needed to shut up his father’s voice: a small and relentless yapping that echoed inside his mind, feeding his insecurities. A voice that insisted that he was a good-for-nothing, and a waste of space; a voice that told him that nobody would ever care about him. For many years Isaac had believed that, but not anymore. Scott shifted in his sleep, and Isaac instinctively reached for him with his hand.

At quarter to four Isaac was still lost in thought, although his mind was now focused on more philosophical questions. Was he Scott’s beta? Scott was not an alpha. Not a real one, at least. Although Derek had said he was already an alpha with his own pack. But where were his red eyes? Not that Isaac complained – he wanted to be with Scott (he needed to be with Scott), but what could two werewolves on their own (on their own with a hunter, whatever Lydia was, and a Stiles) against a pack of alphas? Or against an evil druid slaughtering people? _Everything and anything we can_ , Scott’s voice echoed in his head. Of course, it made little sense, but Scott’s determination was such that Isaac had little difficulty believing that Scott could do it. He believed in Scott, probably because Scott seemed to believe in him.

Isaac turned to look at his friend (although the fact that they had spent most nights sleeping together and they hugged and kissed probably meant something, but labels be screwed). Scott was sleeping so peacefully, even if he had burdened himself with the responsibilities of keeping everyone safe. How could he do it? Isaac was simply amazed. Looking at Scott made him feel warm inside and tight in his pants, and he silently vowed to personally rip the head off of anyone who dared hurt him, although he would be happy just to punch Ethan’s smug face in again.

They had a mission, Isaac knew, and he would keep watch, so he reclined on the pillows as he looked at Melissa. As he did that, he had to let go of Scott’s hand, but the other werewolf surprised him by whining in his sleep and shifting uncomfortably. Isaac shook his head with a smile as he moved his foot in such a way that he was touching Scott’s ankle. That tiniest of contacts, that small area of skin on skin, was enough to calm Scott down and to widen Isaac’s smile.

**~*~**

_Shit_.

“I might have been on watch last…” Isaac admitted sheepishly.

Melissa snorted.

“My heroes…”


End file.
